


Dance

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: onepiece_300, Community: onepieceyaoi100, Crack, Drabble, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Sort-of AU where Luffy and co go to Kamabakka kingdom to rescue Sanji. Sanji is relieved to see the ship until two people disembark... ???xSanji.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dance
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers for chapter 523 onwards, speculation about future events (unlikely to happen but still), ???xSanji (you’ll see), yaoi, crack.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don’t own One Piece.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For the onepiece_300 prompt this week. WTF crack. Oh God it won *flops about stupidly*
> 
> Sadly the tags give this one away.

When Sanji had seen the Sunny pulling into the dock at Kamabakka kingdom, he’d been happier than he’d ever been before. Even being stranded on that island with Zeff and almost starving to death had not been so traumatising as his visit here, and he was glad to think he was going to get off this place! Sure, he’d become friendlier with the other occupants now, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to stay when he could leave with his nakama!  
  
Scrambling into his suit – they’d made him change into some  _terrible_  things! – he ran to the ship with his arms spread open happily, glancing about for the two ladies he hoped would be on board. If he could just see Nami-san and Robin-chan, everything would be melted away in the radiance of their beauty, he was sure of it!  
  
Of course, things didn’t always work out that way.  
  
He couldn’t see either of them on deck, and was completely disappointed when he saw Luffy and Zoro get off the ship, running towards him.  
  
…Or was the more accurate word for the swordsman  _dancing_? The idiotic look of happiness on his face was unnerving as Zoro ran with both arms spread and gathered him into a hug, kissing him hard on the lips.  
  
As his eyes went wide, he heard the occupants behind him start to gossip, phrases like “oh, I see~” and “not one of us, huh?” with giggles driving him mad as he shoved at Zoro’s shoulders. When ‘Zoro’ pulled back, Sanji paled to see Bon Clay staring back at him, all grins. Frozen in place from shock, he’d never wanted to kick someone more in his life.  
  
“Ah, cook-chan~ I missed you sooooo~” When Bon tried to kiss him again, he kicked him into the sea.


	2. Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji keeps ruining Bon Clay's make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make Up
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Bon ClayxSanji, yaoi, attempted humour, spoilers for the current manga arcs and speculation for what happens next. Is also a sequel to Dance; which you should really read first…
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don’t own One Piece.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For the onepieceyaoi100 prompt this week.

After being fished out of the sea by one of the other okama, Bon Clay sulked the rest of the time they were in Kamabakka kingdom. He should have felt completely at ease here, especially after bringing the queen back to them all, yet all he could think of was the way Sanji had kicked him into the ocean the second he had realised it was him. Cook-chan was so damn unfriendly!  
  
He found himself glancing over at him for the rest of the day, until he had decided it was time to make up with the blond, who seemingly wanted nothing to do with him. Surprisingly, the cook didn’t get on with any of the wonderful people here either, even though he’d been there a long time, and it made Bon worry.  
  
Of course, when he had sprang over and grabbed Sanji’s hand to apologise, he’d gotten another foot-to-the-face that sent him face-first into a table of food, ruining not only the dinner, but also his make up, which he had spent hours on since leaving Impel Down!! But, he was willing to forgive Sanji for that, and when the blond had  _finally_  calmed enough to let him try to apologise, he did so immediately.  
  
Even then it didn’t seem to work out, however. Though he’d taken Sanji somewhere a little more private, the cook had no hesitation in giving him a kick again, sending him flying into the sea once more.  
  
As he was rescued for the second time that day, Bon Clay felt more than a little discouraged. So what if he’d turned into Zoro to give the blond a make-up kiss? He hadn’t cared that it was the swordsman before!  
  
When Sanji just glared at him, something told him he was never going to be forgiven.


End file.
